Fearing the Unknown
by bkgrl
Summary: Sookie fears what the marriage will mean for her. Eric isn't sure what to make of the new Vampire and her intentions for Sookie, Pam and everyone involved. Will Sookie and Eric survive a marriage? Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

It had been four days since Eric had received and deleted his last email from Freyda. Simple and to the point it read:

_Mr. Northman,_

_As I'm sure you are aware, the date of our arrangement is rapidly approaching. I request your appearance at my home in two weeks time to discuss our arrangement and the details of our future. _

Freyda.

Glancing at Fangtasia's books, his eyes settled on the last number, a negative number, signifying another month of loss. A popping noise from his laptop indicated a new email: Victor Madden.

_Eric,_

_I will be dropping by tomorrow to discuss the progress of Fangtasia. It appears that business is not good, and Felipe is concerned._

The plan that had been set up weeks earlier to trap and make an attempt at Victor had failed. He seemed to be aware of a possible threat and had avoided contact with Eric for weeks. At current, Pam was itching to just knock on his front door herself and go down with fight. Miriam was close to death and wouldn't make it another 5 days. Sookie along with the others were just as willing to take rash action but Eric, a student of true warfare both physical and mental, was not one for rash actions. No, they would regroup, restrategize and move from there.

Delete. Looking at the clocked Eric calculated the time till Sookie would be off work. He needed relief, he needed distraction. And even with things being strained between them, he would rather see her angered and distant than not see her at all.

A knock sounded from the door, Pam he assumed. "Not now Pam," He called out- clearly annoyed. Without a response the door opened. "Pam, I said not now. Whatever it is-"

"I am not Pam."

Eric's eyes shot up to catch a 5'10", thin woman with long thick strawberry blonde hair that hung in loose ringlets. Dressed formally in black dress pants and a white collared shirt, she was beautiful- even by vampire standards.

Eric stood quickly, not entirely sure who she was but sensing that a cavalier attitude would be something of a large mistake.

"I'm sorry I thought that you were Pam."

Still standing in the door way, she didn't answer.

"Who are you?" In a tone that came out as more annoyed than curious and defiantly abrupt, he made eye contact with her as his sense of a possible encroaching threat heightened. In his mind he made a mental note- will improve security. And will most defiantly speak to Pam about letting strangers burst into his office.

" Would you not invite me in?"

Eric paused for a moment, was she someone Victor had sent, another "worker"? No he sense again that she was something of importance.

"Please, do take a seat." Pointing to the black leather chair in front of his desk, the female vampire quickly moved and sat down, formally crossing her legs at the ankle. A very human like gesture, it caught his attention as odd.

"I wonder if I should be insulted that you do not know who I am." She stated with mild curiosity, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"Should I?"

"I am Freyda. I guess I assumed that you would have made inquiries by now," referencing her looks, "worried that I was something less than, appealing or at the very least tolerable."

Taken back, Eric now understood the weird sense of importance that he was receiving from her. She would be his master- his wife. It was possible with Appius Livius Ocella already being gone, the arrangement being made, that he already felt some sort of pull or true authority from her. But this was not the same feeling that he had when Appius was alive.

"I am sorry. I should have known-" for the first time in a long time Eric felt human, unprepared, uncalculated and caught off guard.

"It's only I wasn't expecting your presence. You're email said two weeks and I assume that we would speak then."

"Yes, my email did say two weeks, but then again how would I know that it was read when I never received a reply?"

Eric again, was feeling incompetent, backed into a corner and caught off guard. He was searching for the right words.

"Never mind, "waiving her hand she continued, " I suppose I am not shocked that you weren't expedient in your reply. This is after all probably not something that you had- well… planned."

Eric shifted in his seat, wondering how he should reply. Had she heard that he was trying to appeal the arrangement? Did she know that he loved another- and that by vampire law as far as many were still aware they were still married?

"I would not have expected you to come here to speak with me. I would have come to you upon your request."

"I know, you would have but I thought that this might be more appropriate, especially with the current circumstances."

He wondered if she was still talking about his obvious public resentment of their upcoming wedding.

"As I understand you are under a variety of pressures at this current time. I am aware of your conflict with Victor Madden and their true circumstances. I am also aware of other issues that are in need of immediate attention. So, I come here to address matters before incomparable damage is done. I thought briefly that you might come to me, even in our current state and seek help but I can see now and sensed before, that you wouldn't because of the circumstances. And… because you are proud."

Her green eyes were piercing, pushing him off kilter in an all knowing way. If Eric had a beating heart, he was sure it would be flying out of his chest: cortisol levels would be sky rocketing, palms sweaty and breathing increasing. Luckily enough, he wasn't and therefore couldn't be read so easily.

"I don't know what you are referring to. I am loyal to Victor. He is my superior."

"Hm... I see trust between us will be hard won." She paused for a moment, the way a human would to take in a breath before a long winded speech.

" I know that Victor Madden has set out to destroy you in any way possible. I know that he has found your weakness, the girl, and he will use it against you to his advantage. This is why Appius found me, and made our agreement."

She paused again, to see if he would again try to lie to her, when he sat silent she continued.

" I also know about Pam, your child's situation. I know about Miriam- her human being very ill and that she will not make it the week. Victor has refused to allow you to give her permission to sire the woman. And it is in many ways eating at both of you- almost to the point of madness. This madness, it will not end well for anyone involved. Decisions made rashly will cause nothing but destruction. But I can see that you have no other choice, as a leader you have to take this action because there is no other option. I also know that it is your situation with the woman, Sookie Stackhouse, which truly drives you to this action. You love her, you fear for her. And you are not truly married to her."

Eric went to interject but was quickly cut off.

"Please, don't try to lie to me. I don't appreciate being lied to, it insults my intelligence. I know your marriage is not valid. And to answer any suspicions that you may have, I have not been spying on you. I have made some inquiries but the knowledge about the marriage is mine and mine alone. No one else knows and I have no intention of ever telling anyone. However, to my point; I will help you. I will require a few things however, the first of which is trust. I ask it now, and I know that you will not give it, but I still ask it in hopes that you will surprise me. The second thing I will ask is that you will talk to Pam. You will ask her to move with Miriam to Oklahoma. They will leave immediately, and once inside the state she has my permission to turn Miriam as soon as she wishes. Pam's connection with you and you with her is very strong, even for a master and child. She will not leave you unless you order it and if she stays things will forever be changed when Miriam does not make it."

"I will speak with her about that option," Eric was hesitant to send Pam away from him at a time such as this and even more hesitant to send her somewhere, into a place that he couldn't be sure of her safety.

"You will not ask. You will tell her. The third is that you will abandon all plans to kill Victor."

Eric again tried to interject but was stopped.

"Remember what I said about lying…. I know that you plan to kill him but you will not. Mostly this is because you will not succeed. Victor is too strong for you. And he is too smart to be trapped. Therefore you will not ever attempt to kill him, nor will you allow anyone within your circle of influence to attempt. Victor Madden will be handled when the time is necessary but not by you and not now."

Eric finally spoke up, "I do not know how you know what you know. I do not know how you have come to these conclusions but at this time we are not bound, and any thoughts that I have, any free will that I have left- I will use to make appropriate decisions."

Maybe it was the inner archaic sense of male pride, but Eric was not going to allow some female to direct him as long as he still had his free will.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do this. That is why I had asked for your trust. But I worried that it would come to this."

In an instant Eric felt heat as if he had just fed, pleasant at first. Then the heat concentrated into a central area in his chest; exploding with pressure that was so overwhelming that again he was sure that if he had a heart it would be ripping out of his chest. The pull was so strong, that he hands hit the desk, his forehead pressed against the cold surface. His eyes could only see piercing light matching his pain.

Then as instantly as it had come it was gone. Eric head shot up, his fangs extended in anger.

"When Appius died, since we did have a contract, you fell under my influence. I have never used it until now, and as I said before hoped that I wouldn't. But you left me no choice. What I have spoken of is not a request. It is an order and you will follow. I will be your wife someday soon, but for these matters and at this time I am your master and you will do as I say without question."

"Yes," Was all that Eric could muster. He desperately wanted to reach across the desk and rip out her long hair strand by strand, as she screamed out in agony.

"There are other things that we need to discuss-other matters that you are particularly interested in. However, since I have burdened you with so much at once I will give you the choice as to whether we should continue at this time."

As soon as she had leveled him with her power, she had again opened the playing field. If Eric wasn't still writhing in anger from the previous moments he might have been taken off guard by this gesture. Many masters were kind to their children but there were none that he knew, that would talk to those they controlled in this manner.

"Continue."

" As for the woman, Sookie, my request that I have made of you will not in any way compromise the security that you wish to offer her. Victor will not come near the woman. He will not attempt contact with her in anyway including through other supernatural mediums, vamps that work for him or even humans. His manipulation of her and her life will end. Her safety in way of Victor Madden will no longer be a concern. Our arrangement, although unorthodox, will include protection to those things that are important to you- for someday they will also be important to me."

And with that she uncrossed her ankles and stood," I think humans in our situation would touch. However, since we are not and our relationship is not one that would make that natural I think it is customary that instead we should close this business by shaking hands. "

She extended he hand down to Eric who was still seated.

"Hand shaking?" his mind wondered. He had never shaken hands at the end of a 'meeting' with a vampire. It was just so… human. Remember the searing pain that he felt moments earlier, he extended his hand and took hers.

Standing finally, he towered over her. Even for a tall woman, taller than Pam, she still looked tiny next to Eric. Her hand disappeared into his like a child's would disappear into an adults.

"I will be in contact. And I still expect to see you soon."

Before she closed the door, she stopped, her back still turned to him, "Eric, I am sorry that I used my influence in that way. However, should you choose to not do as I say I will use it again. It is difficult for our kind to trust- especially strangers. But I ask you even if you do not trust me at this time that you do not try to cross me…" Still at the door, she turned finally to face him once last time, "for you will fail."

For a woman who had a face that could rival accounts of Helen of Troy, the only thoughts circling Eric's mind were extreme anger. As Sookie might say, she was beautiful on the outside, but most likely ugly on the inside.

As she left, Eric sat down at his desk and waited for a few moments before picking up his phone and calling Pam.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are you at?"

"Standing at the bar…"

"Get your ass in here!"


	2. Great Expectations

Throwing the door open, "You rang?"

"Get in here and close the door. Do you know who that was that just left my office?"

"I didn't see anyone leave," Pam said indifferently.

"We need to work on our security. Freyda just left."

"Freyda?" That caught Pam's attention.

"Well... why would she come here? Furthermore," Pam face twitched into an amused smile, the first he had seen in weeks, "was she hideous?"

Eric didn't know how to answer that. Obviously no, it was quite the contrary- not that he cared. "No, not at all. However, that is not my concern Pam. I'm concerned at the fact that she slipped past every worker we have here and showed up in my office."

"What did she have to say?"

"Sit. She was interesting to say the least. She was also well informed. She knew about Sookie. She knew about Miriam, and most importantly she knew about our plan to act against Victor."

"Shit," Pam's face fell into a worried expression, "How did she know? How would she have found out? Those damn Were's and their mouths. Do you think she will tell him?"

"I don't think it was any of the shifters whom told her. It was strange, I had a sense that she knew from some other source."

"Well she has to have a spy, maybe one of the staff here. Sookie, is really not a secret or Miriam but Victor..."

"She ensured me that she wasn't spying."

"Do you trust her?"

"No, but she is my master now with Appius gone, and I will do as she says. That brings us to the other reason that I wanted to speak with you. Pam, I need you to leave Louisiana and take Miriam. Freyda has offered you clemency in Oklahoma and will allow you to change Miriam."

"Eric, we spoke of this. I will not leave you."

"She commanded it. She did not request it. There is nothing that I can do. This will be your last chance with Miriam. Although I do not trust her, I do trust that she will not harm either you or Miriam. She still wishes to marry me and seems to understand your importance to me. She also commanded that all attempts again Victor will stop. And as your maker I command the same of you. She was very specific that she will not tolerate any attacks from me or those that are under my stewardship."

"Sookie? What will happen to her with your marriage and with Victor?"

"I don't know. She ensured me that Victor would no longer be a problem for Sookie."

"What does that mean? So you are just going to leave her at Freyda's mercy?"

"I don't know what that means. And no, I would never leave Sookie at anyone's mercy. I will think of something."

"If you downplay your relationship with Sookie, if you act more cavalier and Freyda warms to you- maybe you could arrange something."

"As much as I would like to try, I think we both know that my feelings for Sookie are no secret. And she seemed all too well informed on that topic to be deceived."

"Eric..." Pam looked at him, in an uncharacteristically uncertain way that hinted slightly of vulnerability.

"Pam, I need you to do as I say. I need you to leave with Miriam."

"What about Victor? What if he will not release her or will detain her?"

"Pam, for some reason I don't think that will be a problem. As I said before although I don't trust Freyda, I do think she has every intention of allowing you to change Miriam. Now go, I will speak with you soon."

As Pam stood, Eric thought of what Freyda had said about humans touching at moments like this. It seemed appropriate that Pam and him, would embrace but it was uncharacteristic of them and again, something he would have never considered if she had not mentioned it earlier. So instead both nodded.

"Victor, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Queen Freyda."

Sitting in the darkness of Vampire Kiss, Freyda looked out of place next to jeans, lycra and leather. Victor looked as smug as she had remembered him. Although she could see by his expression that he was shocked to see her without ample security or notice.

"I am honored with your presence. And shocked to see you unaccompanied," quickly glancing around the room he seemed to be making another quick sweep looking for someone attached to her.

"It is rare that royalty would travel unaccompanied, even dangerous for a beauty such as yourself."

Beneath his shameless flattery she could see the carotid wheels in his mind turning- plotting. Yes, Victor was truly what humans would call a snake.

"I have no use for it. I am among friends and I would assume that there would be no one foolish enough to make an attempt at me."

Victor knew very little about Freyda, in fact every vampire he had sent to investigate her came back with the same blank slate. The only information he seemed to find about Freyda was that her kingdom was extremely profitable, much more so than Louisiana. For royalty, she was unusually interested in their state's investments, most of which were clinics and large hospitals. Her age was not precisely known but it was estimated by accounts that she was a least a 1000 years old, possibly older. She had one child, Aria, whom was in her closest confidence and had been with her for as long as anyone had known. He also had seemed to gather from multiple sources that Freyda was powerful, even in terms of royalty, but her source of power was unknown. He assumed that she had some type of exclusive connections- the origins of which and to whom he didn't know. But their implications were all the same- Freyda was not someone to be toyed with. She could easily take over other territories, and it had been theorized and feared by neighboring kingdoms that she would use her mysterious power to do just that. However, a century had passed and still she hadn't made any attempts to capitalize on that fear. This was something Victor couldn't comprehend. Why would someone with power not use it?

"Most certainly not here. You are among friends."

"I have come here today to talk to you about some concerns of mine Victor. Of course I could have approached your superior and have, but I like to make my dealings more personal."

"I am at your service," still pandering.

"I would ask you first, to please stop trying to investigate me. It is presumptuous, and unneeded. I am your superior, even though you are not a resident of my kingdom."

"Queen, I would never-"

Holding up her hand she cut him short the same as she had Eric earlier, "Do not attempt to lie to me. I have been aware of your investigators for some time. This is your first and only warning. If you have something that you wish to ask me I will give you permission to ask me now."

Victor sat there in the same fashion that Eric had earlier, stunned and taken back.

"No? Okay, continuing with my other matters. Miriam will be leaving your service permanently. I have spoken to Felipe and he has agreed, and as you're superior his word, when he contacts you, will be final. Also, Pam will be leaving the area and moving into my kingdom. You will leave Miriam, Pam and their affairs alone from now on. They will no longer be under your supervision."

Victor sat still in silence, processing the information.

"As to my last matter, there is a woman that is in this kingdom, a human... Sookie Stackhouse. You will not make any attempts to contact this woman. And by that I mean through Werewolves, Shifters, other Vampires, or even humans. This woman will be left completely alone along with her family. Your interests and hers will no longer intersect."

"With all due respect Queen, Sookie Stackhouse is a valuable resource to this kingdom. Also, I am not under your command. To follow these requests I would need to receive these commands from Felipe."

Freyda expect this type of response, and in fact was waiting for it, "And you will. However, as I said previously, I like to also deliver messages and my intentions personally. Make no mistake, Felipe will contact you very soon, however I don't think it is any secret that you often like to act without his knowledge. Should you choose to circumvent his instruction, and I find out, which I will... you will find yourself regretting those actions."

Without another word, Freyda stood, "Have a good evening victor," looking around at the throngs of fang bangers she continue with slight disgust, "charming establishment."

When Eric approached Sookie's house he could see the lights on in the kitchen. Hearing voices he instantly was annoyed- Bill.

He knocked once before entering the front door. Once in the kitchen both Bill and Sookie looked up at him from the table, "Eric. Did I miss a call from you?"

Sitting at the table in short cloth shorts and a tank top he would deem as an undergarment he attempted to stifle his annoyance.

"I called twice, there was no response."

"Oh, I'm sorry we were lost in conversation."

Rising from the table, it was apparent to Bill that his presence was unwanted, and although he hated to leave he sensed it would be better if he did.

"Sookie," he tilted his head, "good evening." Then he turned to Eric, "Eric, same to you."

"Bill."

"Bill, you don't have to leave."

Looking at Eric's unwelcoming stance, he replied, "Really I should be going I have work to do. I will see you some other time."

With the closing of the door, Sookie turned to Eric, "Well that was rude."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was busy. I didn't hear my phone."

"Yes, I see. You were lost in conversation with Bill."

"Eric, don't start. He came over to see how I was doing. I haven't seen him in a week."

Eric tried to refocus his energy; starting off on this foot would not lead to a pleasant end in this conversation.

Sitting down at the table, he motioned for her to come to him, "Sit lover. We must talk."

Crawling into his lap, Sookie seemed to forget their conversation moments earlier and curled into his neck, placing soft kisses.

"Yes, let's talk."

Normally Eric would have forgotten talking and moved to more preferable forms of communication between him and Sookie. But tonight there were serious matters to discuss.

"Sookie, lover- please. Just one moment." Pulling his head back slightly she stopped.

"I got a visit from someone unexpected today," he paused trying to think of how to continue.

"There is something wrong. What is it? I can see it on your face."

Stroking her hair he continued, "We said that we would be honest with one another, so I feel compelled to tell you that Freyda came to see me tonight."

"At your house!" Sookie stiffened.

"No- of course not. At work."

Silence hung between them for a moment, and Eric wished that they still had their blood bond, but knew without it that the only emotion he would be feeling from Sookie would be jealousy.

"What was she like?"

Eric tried to choose his words carefully, as to not add fuel to her emotions, "She was different."

"Different?" Sookie thought, "What does different mean?"

"Was she pretty?"

He knew this was coming. And thought that it would be best to be somewhat less than honest.

"She was adequate."

Sookie's mind pictured someone plain, and she suddenly felt relieved.

"What did she say?"

"Well that is what you and I need to discuss. First, Pam has left my service for the time being. She has taken Miriam and left for Oklahoma."

"What? Why would Pam do that?"

"It was Freyda's request. It seems that she was aware of Pam's situation and ordered that she be sent to Oklahoma with Miriam so that she may change her before it was too late."

"Ordered? She has no control over Pam."

"No, she doesn't. But," and here came the difficult part, "she does have control of me. When Appius died he not only promised me in marriage to Freyda but he also gave me to her. Normally this agreement could be revoked,"

"As in he loaned you out?" She was clearly disgusted.

"He gave over his guardianship. However, with his passing, Freyda has control."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I've tried Sookie. I have made every appeal possible. And until tonight I assumed that the was still time to act that maybe something could change but now I know that is not possible."

"What do you mean until tonight?"

"When she came to visit me and made the request of Pam, I stated that I would consider it. She then commanded it and used her pull."

"Pull?"

"She called to me Sookie. Only it was in a way that Appius had never. It was a type of pain that I have maybe never experienced- other than possibly without blood bond. It was piercing."

Eric hated to admit to weakness to Sookie. He hated having to admit to the feeling of his control slipping. But he hoped that with honesty Sookie would finally see the importance of the situation and stop with her careless dismissals as if he had a choice.

"She called to you?"

"It was her way of showing that she was my master- of her control."

"She sounds awful."

Eric thought for a moment over their conversation, and he wouldn't describe her actions as awful more unusual.

"She also knew about Victor Madden- how I don't know. But she requested that we never make an attempt on his life."

"Oh great," Sookie threw up her hands in what appear to be despair, a reaction so dramatic he wondered momentarily if she had learned it from Bill.

"Sookie, she was very specific about this matter too. She seemed to know that there would be an unpleasant outcome. But she did also seem to know and understand our situation."

"How does she know so much? Is she spying on us?"

"I don't know or rather I'm not sure."

"And what do you mean our situation?"

"She knew that I love you, that you and I are attached and that... we are technically not married."

Sookie was taken back... her face filled with fear.

"However, the later part didn't seem to be a threat."

"What would it matter anyhow? You are still going to marry her," again Sookie acted as if it was his fault or that he had a choice in the matter.

"I don't know, but she did promise that Victor Madden would no longer be a problem for you in any fashion."

Sookie seemed relieved for a moment and then quipped back with one of Gran's old sayings, "Better the enemy you know rather than the one you don't."

Eric thought of the expression for a moment, "Was Freyda an enemy? And if so why was she so intent on their marriage? She would tie herself as much to him as him to her."

"Eric, what are we going to do? What about us? The thought of you with someone else makes me sick."

Eric pulled her closer and looked into her eyes, "I love you Sookie. Freyda will never mean anything to me. We have no connection. I will marry her only because I am forced to but to me you and I will always be married."

Freyda sat down in high-backed chair, dating back from well before the French revolution. The fire cracked and as the only light in the house, it slightly warmed her ice cold skin as the wind seemed to claw at the outside of the estate. Removing her heels, she reached for glass on the table. Holding it in front of her, she felt something odd. It was almost as if she was having a memory from her former life.

Looking around the room, her eyes fixed on the painting on the opposite wall. A Monet, his earlier work, her eyes followed the compilation of cool colors. The wind again struck the house causing her to redirect her attention, looking around the room. "A building full of things," she thought to herself, "an entire building-" not a house that implied something full of life, "no just a building." With her in the middle. If Freyda was human she would have felt deep pains of sadness, but after a 1000 years she had learned to repress those types of emotions.

"Sitting in the dark again?" Leaning against pillar, Aria smiled warmly towards her master, "Why do you drink that stuff? Doesn't it taste terrible?"

Looking down at her glass of dry, single malt, well aged scotch, Freyda smiled, "I don't know. I guess I've become use to it and it warms me oddly enough."

"Blood would do the same," Aria offered.

"Yes, I suppose it would."

Walking across the room, Aria settled herself in the chair across from Freyda's. "Between you and me, I know why you do it. I just wanted to see if you would admit it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"It makes you feel..." she paused considering not saying it, "human."

Freyda smiled at the thought, no one had ever known her as Aria. Although she would never admit it, and wouldn't allow herself recognize the truth, Aria was right.

She smiled, "It helps with the dreams."

Aria nodded her head, seeming to understand, "Have they been bad lately?"

Freyda didn't answer but instead looked back at the fire, She was sure that Aria knew the answer before she asked.

"How was it?"

Freyda lifted her glass, letting the liquid burn its way down her throat, "It wasn't what I expected."

"In what way?"

Freyda's relationship with Aria was surely one that very few masters had ever shared with their children. Their relationship was so close that most had thought them to be lovers for centuries. But instead their relationship was one that humans would equate to siblings. Aria knew Freyda as no one ever had, or maybe ever would.

"I thought I would be more composed. I thought that after so long of knowing and seeing, that there would be nothing to be..." she dropped of not wanting to admit the feeling.

"Nervous about? I can feel it radiating off of you."

"As I said, it was not as I imagined it would be."

"What was he like?" Her face twisted into an amused smile.

"Oh, you know. Tall, stubborn, unwelcoming."

"Handsome?" Aria pushed.

"Yes, he was just as I had seen him many times before."

"Unwelcoming? He was surprised to see you?"

"Yes. He was very surprised and not happy. He didn't even know who I was."

"Really? I would have assumed that he would have made inquiries."

"Apparently not," Freyda looked down into her glass and considered having another before sunrise. With today's encounters she feared what waited for her in sleep.

"Freyda. We expected- you knew," thinking back over the many years they had spent together and the all of the dreams, "he was going to react this way. You knew that he was going to see you as a threat. He would be unwelcoming and cold, even possibly cruel. You cannot expect his reaction to be pleasant when so much information is given to him at once; especially considering his relationship with the girl."

"I didn't tell him anything." Freyda drained the liquid quick, thinking of his reaction when she had been forced to use her call on him.

"You didn't tell him? Freyda," Aria was no longer amused but rather very concerned, "I thought you had decided that you would be honest from the start."

"Honest, yes hopefully someday. But too much honesty, too soon. He is exactly what I have seen. Everything that I had known he would be which caused me to decide against it."

"Freyda..."

"He would rebel. He would fight."

"He will do that regardless."

"Yes, I know but I guess I still hoped that things will be different."

"Do you know?"

"If you are asking if I have seen it, then no. I have not seen that part. Maybe I should let him out of the marriage- dissolve it."

Aria leaned forward and took Freyda's hand, "No, you know that is not wise. It will be as it has always been. To let him out would only prolong the inevitable and possibly end him."

"My dreams are not always true Aria. You know this."

Aria settled back into her chair again, "Yes that is true, but those are subtle things that do not come to fruition, insignificant details. And this, you have seen this-"

Freyda cut her short, "I know. I know I have. I just wanted it to be different."

"Surely he was at least satisfied- impressed?"

Freyda laughed, "Hardly. He loves her very much. I doubt he sees little of anything past that."

"Well obviously from his actions. But the girl, you knew he would feel that way. You have seen the connection."

"Yes," Freyda attempted to sound indifferent.

Aria could sense with dawn approaching that this sleep would be a difficult one.

"How human we sound sometimes," Freyda smiled.

"We are different."

Both let the phrase hang in the air for another moment before Aria asked, "Would you like me to stay?"

"No. I will see you at dusk."


	3. My love the Iron Ball

Her muscled locked in excruciating tension, her nails scrapping into the silk sheets. Her screams could be softly heard throughout the grounds of the house. Gardeners stopped digging, the maid stopped dusting, dogs woke from their peaceful late-day sleep and security, wandering the property, looked up.

One of the security guards looked at the other, "Do you hear that?"

The other nodded in agreement.

"That is the second time this week. What is that?"

"I don't know."

The maid popped her head out the back door, overhearing the conversation, "Must be a tornado siren."

"No."

"Never mind you what that is, go about your business."

As soon as it had started, moments later it stopped abruptly.

(Dream)

_Scrambling across a frozen ground, dirt pushed under her finger nails. She could feel the wind slicing against her skin, chapping and burning what was left. Peering over the hill, she could see the village in flames, smoke billowing from ever hut. Children were struck down as they ran to their mothers. Men lay in blood waste, weapons in hand- stopped mid fight. Screams, screams everywhere filled her ears. Women ran in terror: fighting, scratching, crying out to their fallen children and mates as their clothes were ripped from their bodies- their faces shoved into the dirt and snow. Their fear and shame, finger nails scratching at their skin, salvia violating their breasts and faces. And tears, tears burned faces as their stifled screams for help went unanswered._

_As the madness raged, her eyes searched for her mate and found him as the others, face down with his knife still in hand. Above him stood a man, tall, long blonde hair, dressed in full battle leathers. Blood smeared his face as he place one foot on her mates back, pressing down as he lifted out his sword. He looked up, his eyes catching hers. He smiled, eyes glistening cold._

_**Her mind blurs and flashes forward**_

_Dark alleys smelled of waste and filth. Men and women run from building to building as gun shots and explosions pepper the night. Children huddle in doorways, their clothes tattered, faces stained with dirt, some still holding to their fallen parents. She knelt to see one child, face pressed into the door, weeping, shivering. _

_She touches the boy on the shoulder; he turns and quickly embraces her. He is boney and she can smell sickness in his blood. He too is infected with the flu. His pulse is weak but still she can feel the warmth of the blood sluggishly trying to filter through tissues from one organ to another. He whispers to her, " _Ma mère est morte. Aidez-moi ! M'aider mlle." (My mother is dead. Help me! Help me miss.)

_She searches the streets, looking for witnesses. The child looks up at her, pupils dilated, face pallid. With little thought, she searches the street again and drops her fangs, puncturing her own wrist as a needle might, a dab of blood rushes to the surface. Taking the child in her arms, she lowered herself in the alley with the child in her arms. _

"Mon enfant. Verre." (My child, drink).

_The child's lips met her wrist as a cry sounded out in the streets. Her eyes shot up to see another vampire: tall, long blonde hair- his hand held the back of a woman's neck. Her rags hung mid-air along with her limbs and he drained her and dropped her body. A female vampire approached him from behind. Both dressed in formal evening wear, the blue lace at her collar stained with blood. _

"_Pamela, dawn är appraoching. Låt oss hitta tak över huvudet." (Dawn is approaching. Let us find shelter.)_

_She laid the child softly in the alley. He was dead, she was too late. She stood to follow the face that she had seen so many times before. As she took a step forward, __**her vision changed**__. _

_Steam rose from a shower, a woman's hands pressed against the glass. She moaned with pleasure. The same vampire, behind her, his hands on her breasts, "Min kärle." He moves her wet hair away from her neck, and whispers in her ear, "I love you."_

_She reached out her hand toward the couple, blood flowing from it. __**The scene had changed again**__. In a garden they stood, his hand extended and then cut with a knife. He looked up at her, then past her towards the same blonde woman. Moments passed between the two before his eyes met her. He hesitated, then leaned in. Her eyes shut, waiting for the impact and flew open again to fire. A house engulfed in flames. _

_The human screamed, "Eric," as the house crumbled into ashes. Bodies laid scattered about the ground. The blonde vampire, looked towards the blonde woman and then back at her, "Min kärlek." To whom he said it, she wasn't sure. _

Her eyes suddenly flew open, her hands releasing the sheets. It was dusk.

"Eric, I am surprised to see you." Holding open his front door, Bill had wondered how long it would have been until this visit would take place.

"Please come in." Closing the front door, Eric followed Bill into his office, "How can I help you?"

"I need you to do some research for me. I know that with your new computer business and you have access to certain data bases- information."

"What would you like me to research?"

"Freyda."

Bill stopped shuffling papers on his desk, "Your future wife? What would you like to know?"

"As much as I can, anything you can find out. I want to know how her kingdom makes money; who she has sired and their relationship. Also find where she is from. What her attachments are and her interests. Anything you cannot research I want you to find out personally."

"An assignment?" Bill wondered exactly what Eric was planning on doing with this information and why he had waited so late, with only a week until they would marry.

"She might not take kindly if she found that someone was investigating her," hinting at the possible danger. "Other kingdom's politics are a messy thing to involve yourself in."

"Bill as your Sheriff you will do as I ask of you."

"Does this involve Sookie?"

Eric hesitated for a moment, unwilling to fully divulge his intentions to anyone, mostly because he wasn't quite sure what they were.

"Yes, in part," he moved to sit briefly. "We need to speak about Sookie. You know of my upcoming marriage and that I will be forced for the time being to be involved elsewhere. This does not however change the circumstances between Sookie and me."

"You will be married. A marriage is binding for 100 years," hinting at the fact that Sookie was mortal, had chosen to stay that way, and would not last Eric's marriage.

"Sookie is mine," he stated more vehemently. "A marriage will not change that."

"For you it might not."

Eric's fangs extended, "Nor will it for her. I will make arrangements."

Bill took a moment, trying to place himself in Eric's shoes, clearly seeing the misery of the situation, "My intentions are not to anger you. I am clearly just stating how things are. Sookie is human. She doesn't understand time as you and I do. She does not understand our world and our laws."

"How do you know what Sookie understands?"

"She spoke to me of it. That night that I went to visit her, it was upon her request. She wanted answers as to how these sorts of things worked. And I tried to explain to her the complexities of these arrangements."

Eric's rage was palpable. That Sookie would ask Bill and not him.

"There are some things that she will never understand Eric. She is human and her thoughts are fleeting."

"She will stay loyal to me."

"I'm not saying that she wouldn't try. However, I am merely saying that there are conditions that she cannot understand but that her concerns are valid."

"Concerns?"

"She seems to understand that you will have a deep connection with Freyda after the marriage, and that your bond will be something very similar to what you two shared at Rhodes. She worries what that will mean for your relationship."

"That will change nothing. How I feel about Sookie will not change."

"And it may not but it is undeniable that it will be muddled with an uncontrolled bond with Freyda."

"I can block that, I can deny it."

"Yes," reaching for the bottle of True Blood he already had out, Bill drank and continued, "You could attempt to shut it off or control it for a period of time. But 100 years is a considerable amount of time to attempt to control something."

Bill motioned towards the bottle of True Blood on his desk, "Would you like one?"

Eric shook his head no in response.

"There are others things that she ponders as well; things that you and I have not truly taken into consideration in the past."

"What are these?"

"Sookie as a human has natural urges. She will eventually want children. This is something that you and I will never be able to provide her."

Eric scoffed at the idea, he had only briefly considered this topic before. Then his mind switched to the conversation he had with Layla: her longing for the things lost when she turned. He remembered the look on her face when she spoke of never having children, and her certainty that someday she and Sean may not feel the same way about each other, that her loss may have been a considerable claim against her gain.

"Did she mention this to you?"

"No but I can sense it from her. The same as I'm sure you could if you were looking."

Eric fangs had still not retracted from earlier. The idea that Bill would think that he knew more of Sookie's wishes than him. Although, maybe this was something that Eric, in a haze of lust and love had overlooked.

"Even if children were not an issue Eric, there are other things that are. Sookie wishes to not be changed. She has been very specific about this matter and continues to be so. This matter is something that I'm sure you are aware of is non-negotiable."

Eric had often wished that it was.

"She may still change her mind."

"I doubt that she will. This is not an issue of being stubborn, it's more a matter of fact. And since that is now the case, and has forever been so there is the issue of how she will chose to spend her human existence. It is not practical, as we both know, for Sookie to stay with a vampire. For a vampire will outlive her and will possibly lose interest as she ages and is no longer attractive."

"I will always love Sookie," Eric cut in.

"Yes, but will that love be the same when her body has withered and her looks are gone? For Sookie it would make sense to find a long term- human or even creature that has a human life span."

These thoughts, were things that Eric had let shadow the back of his mind but had never truly considered.

"Even if this still were not the case," Bill continued, "The time that she does have," meaning the time that she was still young and beautiful, "She will want to spend it with someone or something that she doesn't have to share. Even though she is human, Sookie does have a strong need to possess someone or something in its entirety."

"As she would me," Eric again interjected.

Bill leaned forward, maybe a year ago he would have taken pleasure in having this conversation, but now all he felt was empathy, "Not truly. Not when you are married for the whole of her life span. Although she does not understand all the complexities of vampire marriages I assume she equates it to human marriage. That is a situation that Sookie would not look at dismissively."

Every solution or answer he thought he might have, Bill carefully was able to chip away-with infallible logic.

"When I am required to leave, I will ask you, before final arrangements can be made, that you will watch over Sookie."

"I would regardless of your request."

Standing, Eric headed towards the door,"Please let me know immediately what you find."


	4. When a Tornado Meets a Volcano

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It is very encouraging. This is the first fic that I have written for these books so I hope I can stay as true to the actual characters as possible. As to what couple I am shipping in this story… I have to be honest and say that I don't know. I started writing this because I am afraid that the next book will be an epic disappointment to all Eric/ Sookie fans. However, I always start things never knowing the end. So at this point there isn't a set ship in this story. Although whatever couple does end up making it to the end of this fiction I can guarantee it will not be without a fight. I'm not a huge fan of super fluffy writing, with rainbows and smiles at every turn. So regardless of whether it is Eric/ Sookie ,Sookie/ Bill Eric/ Freyda or even Bill/ Freyda it will be a winding path. Thanks again for all your reviews!**_

Holding a cup of tea, Sookie turned to grab the sugar when she saw Eric. Surprised, the glass went crashing to the ground, "Shit!"

"Sookie," Eric bent down to pick up the glass.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," her tone was clearly strained.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Grabbing a towel, she attempted to gather the pieces, "Well you did."

"Something wrong lover?"

Looking up her eyes narrowed, she wondered whether she should say it.

"I can tell you are tense."

"I'm fine," rising to throw out the glass a piece caught her finger, "Shit, ouch," she cried out again.

"Did you cut yourself?"

Sookie didn't answer but instead moved to the sink.

"Lover, something is bothering you."

Sookie turned off the water and whirled around. Before she could stop herself the words came flying out of her mouth, build up from weeks of holding it in, "Yes something is wrong. You are pretending that nothing is happening. How many times are you going to come over and pretend like nothing has changed?"

Eric knew this conversation was coming. He should have been more prepared, "Sookie," he moved forward attempting to touch her.

"No. That is not going to work. Tell me Eric, what is your plan? Have you thought this out?" Her voice was calm.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sookie reached up into the cupboard for another cup, "So… ya'll were just gonna get married and think I wouldn't notice?"

"No, of course not."  
"Well I guess I'm just at a loss. Should I send a gift or…?"

"Sookie what would you have me do? We will make an arrangement."

"An arrangement?" Her voice was starting to rise, clearly she was offended.

"Well that nice. Will you be leaving cash by the bed or just gifts? Should we have some secret code when I call?" The words seeped out, thick with sarcasm.

Eric didn't necessarily understand exactly what the cash reference was but he assumed she was referring to herself as his prostitute.

"Sookie it would not be that."

"Oh it won't? What, are you going to stay in Louisiana and just travel home to see your wife on weekends? How does she feel about this situation? I'm sure she can't wait to share you."

"Sookie, it might not be that way. We haven't discussed the details-"  
"You have to sleep with her Eric. I'm not stupid."

"I never implied you were."

Pointing at him now with coffee cup in hand, Eric could feel the conversation take an emotional turn, "Really? I mean how naïve do you think I am? You thought I would just welcome you with open arms after you've slept with her?"

Her tone struck a note with Eric; it was accusatory, as if he had some control of the situation. Had she forgotten her own misgivings? "I forgot your wolf."

Sookie's face turned red hot, "That was a totally different situation!"  
"Was it? I'm pretty sure you had no compunction welcoming him into your bed."

"You ass! We weren't even together," She yelled.

Eric's voice started to raise- matching hers, "We weren't together because you chose not to be. You made that decision with the rest," pointing at her action to break the blood bond.

"I've made every decision? Who married me without my knowledge? Who lied to me about being engaged?"

"Who saved you from Victor?"

"I don't need you. Go! Run to her, I don't care, because I'm telling you right now I'm not going to be anyone's mistress. I have too much self respect."

"Self respect? I can see. That must be why you slept with that wolf." As soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it.

In that moment, the cup that Sookie had been holding flew from her hand as she hurled it at Eric. Fortunately her aim was terrible, crashing against the wall a foot away from his head.

"I'd rather be his slut than your whore!"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Eric's fang had extended, and as she caught her breath he instantly went to her. Pushing her hard into the counter, his hand behind grabbed the back of her neck.

Sookie's hands tugged at his hair, pulling as hard as she could. Eric ran his hand up her thigh under her skirt. He grabbed the black lace, ripping it from her body as she freed him from his jeans.

"You want me to be your whore?" She breathed against his ear.

Lifting her on top of the counter, he slammed into her as his response.

Sookie screamed out, her nails drawing blood from his back, "Harder! Harder!" She screamed.

His hand grabbed the neck of her white shirt ripping it and exposing her. Reaching under the top of her bra, his tongue caught her nipple as she moaned, "Yes…"

Digging her heals into his back drawing him closer, her teeth dug into his shoulder as the pace quickened till finally both screamed in finish.

From there, half clothed they moved to the bedroom, continuing what had only just begun. Hours later, Sookie, lying on her side traced circles on Eric's chest, "I'm sorry I yelled. But I meant what I said."

"I'm sorry I yelled, but why do you yell at me as if I have chosen for this to happen? I have tried everything to dissolve this arrangement. I have sought out legal counsel from every exceptional lawyer in the state. There is nothing that I can do."

She stopped tracing and sat up, "We could run." It slipped out of her mouth so quickly that she hadn't really thought it out.

"No. We couldn't." He said with regret.

"Why? Why can't we just run? There are other states, other countries."

"And she could call me in everyone."

"Not if she didn't know where we were."

"Sookie, I didn't mean a telephone call. She could call to me anywhere. She is my master."

"Then what am I?"

"Min kärlek."

"What?"

He had heard it as that in his head but corrected himself in English, "My love."

"Eric I meant what I said. I won't be anyone's whore; Gran didn't raise me that way."

"Sookie… and I tell you that it would not be that way. Freyda means nothing to me. I will never love her. To be a whore is to not be respected. You could never be my whore."

"Just your mistress…"

"Sookie to be my mistress there would have to some type of secret. I have made no attempts to hide my love for you. Freyda knows about our love."

"Will she know about it when she sleeps with you?"

"Sookie, I will not take her into my bed."

"You have too, at least once a year. It is required in the marriage vows."

"How do you know this?"

"Bill, I asked and he told me."

"I will not do it."

"You will when she commands it. What happens if she commands that you stop seeing me or that you sleep with her? She is your master. You have to obey."

"Sookie, to fear these things now is rational, but we do not know the circumstances of this agreement. I have not spoken to Freyda. Can we wait until I do? Can we discuss this then?"

"Will you be honest with me? Will you tell me the truth even if it isn't what I want to hear?"

"Yes, Lover. I will be honest with you."


	5. Behind These Castle Walls

**Thanks for the reviews. Procrastination breeds another chapter. Mostly plot set up and of course Victor is back. No one should have expected him to skulk away quietly. The next chapter will most likely be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

"What did you find for me?"

Sitting behind his desk, Eric had been trying to work out the details of how he would approach Freyda. Bill's information undoubtedly would further his efforts.

"Under the time constraints given I did what I could." Setting a file down on the desk, he motioned towards it, "Although I could have had a month and not found more."

Eric reached for the thin folder, "Where you able to find what I asked for?"

"Yes, in some respect."

Bill sat himself across from Eric, "She is a very private. It was difficult to find anything. But I was able to find the source of income."

"Yes? And what would that be?"

Bill cocked his head in a gesture of perplexity and amusement as if he were telling a joke, "Medicine. Oklahoma over this past century has become home to a multitude of clinics and hospitals pioneering in cancer treatments, research for autoimmune and neurological disorders, and countless clinical trials. She personally has an owning share of at least 13 different clinics and hospitals in the state. She is also a major donor to two different research centers and medical schools in the state."

"Medicine?" Eric's mind wondered why a vampire would possibly want to involve themselves in such an irrelevant business to their kind. Law yes, restaurants, casinos, hotels, bars and other tourist industries- profitable. Even human politics held some type advantage, but medicine?

"Yes medicine. And it is quite profitable, although not as profitable as it could be. It seems that a large percentage of the profits are refiltered into these organizations."

"Probably a tax advantage."

" Possibly. As for her children, she has only one. Her name is Aria. Aria's origin is unknown but from all accounts and photos I would guess her to be Mediterranean in decent."

Still looking at the files, Eric asked in a disinterested tone, "How old?"

"No one knows."

This only slightly aroused Eric's curiosity, "Really? Lovers? Children of her own?"

"No to all. Aria has no known children, or lovers. She has been with Freyda for as long as anyone could account. She is however, on the board of many hospitals- the list should be in there."

"Are they lovers?" This interested Eric, he could see an out.

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Bill said with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile, hinting to both women's obvious physical beauty."Many would say yes, but their relationship is hard to determine."

"Does she have any known lovers?" He was still hoping to find an escape.

"No. I have done extensive research in this particular area. I assumed it would be something that you might be able to use," hinting at plans of making an arrangement. "However, she appears to have never taken a lover publically or even privately from every account I could find. "

This distressed Eric, she must truly be what Sookie had called, "a cold fish".

"Her age?"

"That is another mystery. Her age was not in the database; earliest accounts of her were close to 800 years previous- Jerusalem."

"Who is part of her inner circle?"

"That is a small circle. Aria appears to be the only close confidant that she keeps. For a woman that appears to be private you would assume she would be heavily secured. However, the house and grounds almost seemed empty. There were very few security on the premise, mostly human, one or two vampires."

"Either she is very short sided or she knows something we don't." Eric's voice layered with caution.

"That is hard to determine. She also has no true known political connections in our world. She seems to spend the majority of her time at her business interests."

"She integrates with the public? " This was strange, very strange for royalty who were usually quite disinterested with their kingdom's investments and often aloof from the human population.

"Yes, in the time I spent following her, she spent the majority of the evening at the hospital."

"Odd," his tone annoyed.

"Do have reason to believe that she has been spying on me or my interests?"

"No. Not that I could find."

With such little information Eric didn't know if he could even be bothered to attempt to use any of it. He was left with more questions than answers.

"Bill. You may return to your previous work."

Rising to leave Bill turned, asking the question that Eric had not yet considered, "Her desire to marry you is strange given the information that we have found. She would incur no political advantage."

Eric's eyebrow rose in a, 'yeah what's you point', way, "Yes."

"She would only possibly involve herself in matters," hinting at Sookie's problems and his involvement with Victor Madden, "that could only be cumbersome for her."

"You're point, Bill?"

"Have you considered that she knows of Sookie's gift? And given that she is aware of your connection to Sookie, she is using you as a means to get to her?"

In the blur of confusion and plotting over the past few weeks the thought hadn't crossed his mind. But now that it had, he found himself instantly on the defense.

"If it is, then I will find out and take care of it."

It had been two weeks since Victor Madden had received his visit from Freyda and shortly after received a call from Felipe. Her visit, although unexpected, only further his determination in his original plan.

Amongst throngs of fang bangers frantically dancing in a sweaty half drunken mosh, Victor sat left of the stage.

"Marcus. Have you acquired my information?"

The bulky vampire took a seat next to Victor, "Yes. The wedding date is set. Two days and they will be wed in Oklahoma."

"Did you secure an invitation?"

"The event is a small service."

"Marcus, why do I keep you if you don't do as I ask?"

"You didn't let me finish. I have secured you an invitation; had to glamour a grounds man, but you will be there."

"Excellent. Whom else should I be expecting to see?"

" The King of Mississippi will be attending along with his husband the King of Indiana. The Queen of Alabama and of course Nevada will be there."

"Interesting, have you prepared my human?"

"1 is ready when you are."

"Not yet. We will wait for some other affairs to be settled."

"The wedding would be the perfect time. With travel, he will be exposed."

"Marcus... patience. One doesn't become king by being foolish. Tell 1 to stand by and provide Felipe with whatever he needs."

Waving his hand, he signaled for Marcus to leave.

"Fools, all of them- fools."

As Pam's heels clicked on the linoleum floor of the hospital, her nose twitched with disgust. To herself, she thought, "All this perfectly good blood, reeking of whatever it was that they put in those bags."

Reaching the nurse's station, she tapped her nails on the counter impatiently as she waited for the nurse to look up from her chart. "I'm looking for Freyda…" she went to say Freyda's last name but then realized she didn't know it.

The nurse still checking her chart pointed in the direction of some glass windows, "She's in there. Please be quiet miss. They are sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

As Pam glanced through the window half covered by blinds and she almost fell over. Who was this, feeding right here, where anyone could see?

As she pushed open the agar door, she quickly saw that she was mistaken. In a wooden rocking chair sat a female, legs crossed in a blue sundress, sleeping child in arm. Surely this was not Freyda?

"Freyda?"

The vampire looked up, drawing her hand to mouth, "Shh, she is sleeping," pointing to the child.

Pam's face twisted into a horrible contortion of both disgust and confusion, "What are you doing?"

Freyda ignored the rude question and face, "nice to meet you," she whispered.

Lowering her voice Pam answered, "You requested to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to see how you were doing? How is Miriam?"

"She is fine." Pam had spent 7 blissful days with the Miriam- the healthy vampire Miriam.

"How is she adjusting?"

"Work in progress." Hunger and impulses were always difficult to control when first turned.

"I haven't heard any reports of accidents so I assumed as much."

"No, I have been careful to not exposure her to the public too soon."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Hilton. I haven't had time to look for living arrangements."

Freyda nodded her head, rocking the chair slowly, "It was rude of me to not offer you accommodations. I would ask you to stay at my own home but there will be no need for that now."

Pam didn't know whether to be offended or confused. Freyda held up a finger as if to signify that she should give her a moment. Rising from the chair, Freyda walked the child over to nearest bed and tucked her in before turning and pointing towards the door.

Once in the hall, Pam couldn't help herself, "How can you stand the smell? Their blood, it smells- polluted."

"It's the chemotherapy," reaching into her pocket, Freyda pulled out a small glass bottle. "Lavender oil. If spread under your nose, it helps. After a while though, you just get use to it."

Pam seemed less than interested in the oil or its use. If she hadn't been taken so off guard by the absurdity of holding the child, she would have taken the time to appreciate Freyda. Eric hadn't been very forthcoming; her beauty was rare, subtle petite features, unusual green eyes.

"As I was saying, you will not need to look for living accommodations, unless you wish to stay in Oklahoma. But I'm assuming the answer is no."

Pam didn't say anything, not knowing Freyda she wanted to choice her words carefully as to not offend the queen.

Heading down the hall, Pam followed her through a maze of staircases and other hallways.

"Your relationship with Eric, it is very close. I know that he cares for you and you for him."

Pam still did not respond. What was she searching for?

"I imagine it is similar to mine and Aria's."

Pam had heard of Aria, vaguely. Mostly in a conversation with Eric were he mentioned Freyda had a child and they were close- hinting at the possibility of lovers.

"Eric and I are not lovers if that is what you are referring to."

At this Freyda stopped and laughed, "I wasn't implying that you were." Then waiting a moment she connected the dots, "Oh, you thought because I mentioned Aria? So you have heard that rumor?"

Pam worried that she had offended her. Shit, how was she going to fix this?

"I didn't mean-"

Still Smiling Freyda continued, "Word travels fast I see. Aria is not my lover. She is my dearest friend."

"Dearest friend," Pam thought. "What kind of vampire calls their child 'their dearest friend'?"

"We don't often spend much time apart. She too helps me with my businesses as I hear you do with Fangtasia."

"I'm part owner," Pam interjected.

"Yes," Continuing down the staircase she replied, "And I would image that although the time off has been nice you would like to get back to work? I assume Eric would have no objections?"

Stopping at a bay of sliding glass doors in the Emergency Room lobby, Pam answered, "No I'm sure he won't."

"Alright then, it is settled. You can go home, and take Miriam. I've spoken to Felipe, you shouldn't have any problems."

Who was this female? Commanding Eric to make her leave Louisiana, to turn Miriam, circumventing Victor and inevitably making enemies. Then turning around and telling Felipe what he should do and making it possible for her to go back to her previous life? What was she gaining from this situation? What were her intentions? And why the hell were they having this conversation in a human hospital Emergency Room? Didn't she have better things to be doing with her time rather than hanging around here all evening rocking sick, pathetic, human children to sleep?

"Travel safe. I will see you at the wedding?"

"Yes," was Pam's last response as Freyda took her hand and shook it, "Till then."

Pam waited till she was in her car before dialing Eric's number.

"Yes, Pam?"

Not bothering with formalities, "Are you still leaving tonight to see Freyda?"

Eric looked at the time at the bottom of his laptop, "Leaving in 20."

"Well I'm on my way back now."

"To Louisiana?"

"Yes, I spoke with your future bride and apparently I am free to leave Oklahoma."

"What happened?" Eric's tone asking if Pam had done something he would have to prepare an apology for.

"Nothing, she asked about Miriam and told me she thought you might need me. Then she sent me home. And I'm telling you- be careful."

"Why? What happened?"

"She is bizarre. She asked for me to meet with her at a hospital. I found her rocking some child to sleep." Pam's voice made the situation sound as if she had found Freyda naked, swimming in a fountain at the local mall. In fact, hell, that would have been normal.

"Then she told me to go home and shook my hand."

Eric couldn't help but be somewhat amused by the last part, "She did that with you too?"

"Yes, for a moment I thought she was lunging at me. Very bizarre, I don't trust her."

"Neither do I."

"Oh, one more thing, Aria was not her lover."

"How did that come into conversation?"

"Never mind. Be careful."


	6. Bound to You

**Thank you for reviews! It might be a day or two before the next update. As I said before I haven't decided where all the characters are going in their relationships, there is no set ship only a mass of conflicting interests. I hope that I don't lose anyone in an effort to develop characters. It just seems important that every character, especially those not already described in the books, be more than one dimensional, If only because it adds to the story.**

Pulling in front of the mansion, Eric was surprised. The home dated back at least a century, leaving him to wonder what it could have possibly been used for before it became a residence. Something that large seemed out of place in Oklahoma.

After knocking for a minute he tried the handle and found the house open. "Tight security."

Inside the house he felt unsure, calling out, "Hello? Freyda?"

With each moment that passed in silence, Eric felt more uneasy. Maybe Pam was right.

"Hello." He finally heard in response.

He looked up to find a dark hair vampire walking down the stairs. "No one answered."

"I was on the phone. I didn't hear you."

Waiting till she reached the bottom of the stairs, she continued, "I'm Aria. She is in back."

How did she know who he was? Heading past the stairs she led him through a kitchen and pantry area out the back door.

"Freyda! You have a visitor."

He looked into the dark garden that looked more like a farm, with rows upon rows of different herbs and plants. "What is she doing?"

"Harvesting Lavender."

Freyda emerged, pots in both arms, jaw line smeared with dirt.

"Thank you Aria."

Aria left them both standing in the garden, both awkwardly staring at each other. A few more moments of silence passed. Freyda searched for words. Anything to say, knowing that she should have had something prepared.

"Lavender..." motioning towards the pot in one arm."You plant it for luck."

"What?" He thought.

Standing there with dirt on her face, dress and feet she looked completely different from how he last remembered her. Gone was the savvy business female who demanded attention and in her place was the awkward girl next door. This was not what he had prepared for. In the car he had carefully thought out how he was going to approach the first version. He was going to be straight forward, level headed but cautious. Again, she had thrown him off balance. Was this an act? Had she planned to come off so disarming?

"Regroup!" His mind decided. But on short notice all he could come up with was, "Oh."

If Freyda could blush, she was sure she would have. "Pull it together!" She told herself.

Should we head into the kitchen? Her full hands attempted to motion towards the door.

"Yes."

From the upstairs office window, Aria watched them standing there. How could he be so stiff, even rude? He made no attempt to help her as she struggled with the pots into the house. Aria's protective nature thought of going downstairs, standing by incase Freyda needed assistance. Wisely she thought against it. This was how it was to be. Best for her to not intervene no matter what her feelings may have been about the situation or him.

Freyda slid the pots onto the counter and motioned towards a bar stool, "Please sit. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," he answered stiffly.

"Are you sure? I have True blood, O positive." She had bought it early that day. Assuming that with the girl, it would be his preference.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay."

Wiping the dirt from her hands, she reached for the glass on the counter then went to the cabinet taking out a bottle of scotch. Without thinking she started pouring it into the glass then stopped. Eric was watching her, obviously wondering what she was doing.

"Scotch?" She motioned towards the glass. "Would you like some?"

"No."

"Do you not drink?" She spoke to him as if he were human. Most vampires didn't consume human food or beverages because their taste was so impalpable.

"No, I haven't drank liquor in-"

Before he could finish, she push the glass towards him, "Try it. I know most don't consume alcohol because the taste, but really it isn't that terrible."

He looked at the glass, his caution apparent.

"It's not poisoned. Honest."

He still hadn't deciphered whether or not this was a game. In the moment he decided he would play along. If she insisted on putting on this girl next door act then he would do his best to use his charm.

He brought the glass to mouth to drink when she interjected, "Wait. Before you drink try smelling it."

Annoyed, he obliged.

"Do you smell that? It's the oak."

Eric sipped the burning liquid and set down the glass.

"Could you taste the oak? It's from the barrels-"

"I do own a bar," he cut in.

"Yes, sorry, of course."

Taking the glass back, she too took a drink and then continued, "You are wondering why I have asked you here."

"I assume to make plans about your upcoming nuptials," he attempted to make his voice sound pleasant but instead it came out as flat.

"Well no. It was more to discuss how we would proceed after the wedding. I know you have your bar and other interests in Louisiana."

"Yes I was hoping that we could come to an arrangement."

"Oh." Freyda wondered how she should proceed. She should have had a plan. "We could spend time in Louisiana and time here if that was your wish."

She could see him trying to hold back his real thoughts and feelings. He was obviously trying to be calculated with her.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your interests here," he responded coyly.

She leaned against the counter. So long she had waited and now she felt like she had reached her destination only to find that there was a detour.

"Can we be honest with each other?"

"Yes." Was this another change in personality and now she would return to the first version? Was the act over? Eric braced himself for her next move.

Freyda, hope she wasn't making a mistake. This could blow up in her face. "I can tell that you don't trust me. You think I'm trying to manipulate you. I'm not. I have no intention of ever hurting you, in any way."

She hesitated for a moment and then continued. "I know you have investigated me. I don't know what you found. I want to say now that I don't want things to be that way between us. If you want to know something you can ask me."

She was terrified. Suddenly the moment had arrived."I want you to be happy. I have no intention of causing 100 years of misery. I know these engagements are sometimes for appearances, but that is not my intention in marrying you."

And then she took a real chance. Reaching across the counter she took his hand, "Maybe you don't know me, but you will. I hope then you see that I have every intention of this marriage being a partnership. I'm binding myself to you, as you are to me for 100 years. What's mine will be yours."

Eric didn't move his hand when he answered, "I love Sookie Stackhouse. If you truly intend on us being honest with each other than I will be. It is not my desire to leave her unprotected."

"She won't be. What is important to you will be important to me."

And then he said it, flat with no excuse, "I do not wish to ever leave her. She is my happiness."

Removing her hand Freyda felt as if she had been stung. She had offered the world and been slapped in response. Before she could respond Aria appeared in the doorway. "Freyda. I'm going to the clinic. Do you need anything?"

Looking at Eric and then back to Freyda she had overheard his last words. Freyda was in pain. Aria hoped that she would give some signal for relief. When it didn't come, Aria had to fight her instincts to say something else.

"No Aria. I'm fine. Thank you."

Turning her attention back to Eric, Freyda regrouped her composure, "If you wish to make an arrangement then we can. If she is what makes you happy... then you can see her."

"She is does not want to share her partner."

Freyda stood motionless, wishing that she had seen that coming. "Eric, there are things that you should know. Things that should be said between us, that maybe I should have told you from the start."

She was searching, searching every inch of his face. She had seen it a million times, in almost every context. But this expression, this moment, was one that she hadn't. And suddenly eyes that had been familiar for a thousand years were never more foreign, cold and unforgiving. She was trying not to lose her nerve. But bound in chains, she had been running away too long. It was time to stop and embrace her fears.

Then his phone rang. It was Pam.

"Yes?"

"Victor is standing her wondering why it is that you are not here for your meeting."

Eric looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "I forgot. Will you ask him to reschedule?"

He was silent for a moment as Pam relayed Victor's reply, "He says that he will wait."

"I won't be back for at least two hours."

"He says that he will wait."

Eric rose from his seat, and answered, "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I have to go. Victor Madden is waiting for me."

"You don't have to go. I can call Victor for you." It was meant to be helpful but to Eric her suggestion sounded condescending as if he needed her to come to his rescue.

"No. I can handle my own affairs."

"Eric, I will make an arrangement with you. If you wish to keep the girl, then you can. I meant what I said about wanting you to be happy."

Eric had started turning to leave, when she cut him off, "But I also meant what I said about this being a real marriage." He stopped.

"As my partner, it will be important for you to understand things. The business-"

"I have a business."

"Yes I know and I'm not suggesting that you completely abandon-" she stopped. Standing across the room, she could sense that something was slipping away. What she didn't know was that it wasn't Eric, but instead, any control of her own mind she still had left. Walking towards him she continued, "I don't wish for you to have to abandon your entire world. I just want to be part of it and you mine."

He could see that she was making an effort. She was willing to compromise. It was his desperation to make any deal that would include a world with Sookie. But it might have also been how she stood there; completely open and disarming. With dirt on her face, hair unpolished and tangled, she looked honest and vulnerable.

"If you are reasonable, then I can make those concessions."

She shook her head. "Go. You don't want to keep Victor waiting."

Eric took another step away from her when she stopped him one last time, "The girl, Sookie. Will she be coming to the wedding?"

"No."


	7. Don't come around here

_**I realized that when they speak in other languages, especially during dream sequences, I haven't been mentioning what languages are being spoken. I tried to do that this time, because it alludes to who is saying what. Since I haven't gotten to parts of that character development, however, I will let you know that Freyda- if you look up her name meaning and origin means peace in Icelandic. The language that Eric speaks changes, some fanfictions have him speak some dialect of Norwegian, others Swedish etc. I usually do his translations in Swedish just because it's a beautiful language and I assume that character would probably have spoken some much more archaic dialect, the roots of which the Swedish language came from. However, his language of choice changes. When he speaks to Sookie, he speaks English obviously because that's her native language. Later, Eric will rarely speak Icelandic to Freyda- if and when she ever reveals who she is to him. Finally Aria speaks Hebrew. I haven't gotten to that brief character history but Aria is Jewish, there were hints of that in an earlier chapter where Bill told Eric Freyda was first reported in Jerusalem 800 years ago. Anyhow, thanks for reading and for reviewing! Next chapter is the wedding where things get super hairy.**_

_**Dream**_

_Hands moved over silk sheets, icy skin touched icy skin. A finger traced her throat, over her collar bone- outlining her breasts. The presence hovered above her. Faceless it dipped to her ear, " __Gæti ég__eyða__að eilífu__hér__og__ekki verða mettir__? __Ég__mun__elska þig" (Could I spend forever here and not be satisfied? I will love you__**( Icelantic)**__). Their lips touched and now she could see his eyes. _

_He held her there, '' Egn." (Possesion)_

_Her body began to burn with piercing, white, hot, pain. Foreign arms reached out from within the sheets grasping her breasts- nails smearing a blood trail as they tore through tissue. Hands grabbed at every inch of her., Fangs ripping at her legs, shoulders and arms- bite marks burning everywhere. A silver collar clamped around her neck as she screamed in pain, arms grasping for what was there. _

_The same voice called out to her again, over and over, ''__Giftiga, giftiga. Jag är giftiga.__" (Toxic, toxic. I'm toxic __**(Swedish) **__)_

רעיל_, _רעיל_. (Toxic, Toxic (__**Hebrew)**__)_

_**The vision changes**_

_In a bath sat the woman; blonde hair thick with sweat. Her head touched the rim of the porcelain tub. Her breath was quick and shallow. Stepping towards her, the water began bleeding out red in color, rising, as the woman screamed in pain. _

_**The vision changes**_

_He lay on his side facing the woman. Both naked, he stroked her hair." __Alltid" he tells her. (Always)_

_Fire creeped out from under the bed, spreading across the sheets. The head board cracked like timber. Both lay there, unchanged as the bed was engulfed in flames._

_**The vision changes**_

_She looked down to find herself covered in blood, wrecking of death. The house burned in front of her. There, him and the woman stood amongst waste and destruction. Both watching her- silent. A familiar feminine voice called to Freyda, "_המוות יבוא לך_." And then another, "_þú ert á leiðinni."_ (Death will come for you. You are bound)._

Freyda looked at the house set back from the gravel drive way. Just past dusk, she hoped that she would find Sookie alone. She straightened her dress and shifted the pot in her arms- her hand knocking at the front door.

Moments passed before the door opened. Maybe it was not knowing what reaction she would get. Or it might have been the fact that she was looking into the face of someone she had seen a dozen times, more naked than clothed; never in person. The speech that she had prepared seemed to jumble in her mind.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

Sookie stared up at a woman inches taller than her, with quiet green eyes peering out between reddish blonde hair that hung in loose waves.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm" Freyda, reached out her hand, but was stopped by the house's threshold. If Sookie wasn't sure before that the female was a vampire, she knew now.

Sookie hesitated to ask the caller in. It was her experience to never invite a stranger- especially a strange vampire into her home- no matter how harmless they appeared.

Freyda forced a smile, trying to push past her awkward limitations.

"You don't know me. I'm Freyda."

She watched as the woman's eyes widened. She half expected the door to slam in her face when, the human answered, "Oh," motioning towards the porch as she stepped out of the house.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this. It's rude of me. I thought however that with the circumstances…"

The conversation dropped off as Freyda back tracked in her mind, searching for the speech she had prepared.

Sookie motioned towards the pot in the vampire's arms, "What's that?"

"Rosemary, it's a gift for you." She held it out to the clearly suspicious woman.

Sookie took the pot, looking at the herb.

"You plant it at your front gate," Freyda looked out to the gateless yard and continued, "Or in pots on your davenport or at your front door."

"What's it for?"

"People have been planting it for hundreds of years in gardens, or at the gates to their homes. It's used for protection."

"Protection?"

"It wards off those whom wish to cause you harm. A superstition from before the middle ages."

Sookie appeared confused, and in her mind she questioned, "Would it have kept you front my front door or not?"

"People also use it for cooking…"

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here."

Sookie didn't answer.

"I wanted to come see you. I thought that with things being the way they are that…"

Sookie leaned against the porch railing and waited. "I just wanted to meet you." Freyda finished.

"Well this is unexpected," Sookie drew upon her southern upbringing, "Can I offer you anything?"

"No," Without thinking, Freyda reached out in Sookie's direction, "You're beautiful."

Wearing her work uniform, Sookie felt even more uncomfortable- if that was even possible.

"Well thank you, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me that."

Freyda took a step back, feeling that she might be crowding the girl too much. "I just meant that you are a very beautiful woman- I'm not surprised. I thought maybe," she smiled, "I don't know why I said that."

Sookie, could sense something that she had rarely felt from any vampire: uncertainty. The vampire was clearly just as uncomfortable as she was. Beautiful, Sookie found herself thinking the female vampire was more deserving of the complement than herself. Adequate was not adjective that should be used in context with Freyda. Eric had clearly lied for her benefit.

"I came because I wanted to meet you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Sookie didn't mean to blurt it out, but her mind was still in a state of semi-shock.

"I guess so that you could know me. We will be an important part of each other's worlds. I know that this is a delicate situation. Eric has expressed your concerns, and has also made it clear that he does not wish to continue without you."

Sookie wondered then if Freyda was there to buy her off. Maybe even threaten her.

"Will he have to?"

"No, I don't wish to make Eric unhappy. That is why I came to speak with you."

Walking over, Freyda leaned against the railing next to Sookie, "I know you have a gift. You can read minds."

"Human minds," Sookie cut in.

"Yes. Human minds, it would be nice if you could read mine. Then maybe I wouldn't sound so muddled."

The thought intrigued Sookie. No vampire had ever wished she could read their mind.

"I come from a time when people- people in power, men, took whatever they wanted." Freyda didn't describe further, Sookie could sense what she was alluding to.

"It was a horrible thing- unforgivable. I don't believe that anyone should receive this type of treatment."

Sookie remembered Eric speaking of Appius, how he clearly had no compunction against forcing Eric to do whatever he wished.

"Eric mentioned that you did not wish to share your partner." Sookie's face blushed red.

"I understand. I'm here to tell you that I would never force myself…" She didn't finish, understanding that the woman clearly understood her sentiments.

"Since you and I will clearly be in each other's lives, I hope that we can be friendly. I understand that this might be a great deal to ask of anyone. However, since I am marrying Eric and you are important to him- you will also be to me."

Sookie didn't know how to receive so much information at once. Eric still had not told her anything in the way of an agreement being made between Freyda and him.

"With that being said, I understand it is a strange to ask… however, will you come tomorrow?"

Come to Eric's wedding? Sookie could think of at least a dozen other completely horrible things she would rather do.

"I understand asking seems, unorthodox-"

"Asking your fiancé's girlfriend to come to your wedding?"

"As I said before, I feel as if you and I. We are connected, or will be. It is a lot to ask, but with how he feels about you. How things are, I feel as if you were meant to be there. He would want you there, for him, as his."

Sookie walked towards the front door, "I can't. I work tomorrow."

"Oh, I understand." The vampire, smiled and for the first time Sookie felt as if she knew her- like she had known her for years.

"Thank you for the plant."

"You're welcome."

Walking down the stairs, Freyda finished, "In case you change your mind, I will send a car. It will be here tomorrow at 5."

"I'll be working."

"I understand, but in case you change your mind. A car will be here to pick you up- no obligation."

Sookie started to close the door when Freyda finished, "I wish you no harm. I will protect you, the same as Eric."

Sookie met Freyda's eyes for one last time before the door shut, and in that moment she believed.


	8. Boiling Over

**Okay as promised, this chapter will be a little upsetting. I received a few emails concerning the last chapter and how disturbing the dream was. I can only warn you that this chapter is also a little disturbing. I guess my only real explanation is that these are vampires that have lived through a thousand years of cultural change. Some habits die hard. Eric in particular was not always the little lost puppy that followed Sookie everywhere she went. Keep that in mind when reading. Thanks for reviewing! **

Sookie looked at the clock on the kitchen wall: 4:30. She was dressed in her work uniform, keys in hand. She check her phone- no calls. She had missed a call earlier that day.

_The message:_

"_Lover, I must have missed you. I called to tell you I'll see you soon. I will be gone for a few days." (Insert long pause). "I love you…. You are my true wife."_

Sookie had listened to the message a half dozen times. She had never heard him sound so defeated. And then she didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was her fight to not give up so easily. She dropped her keys, and walked upstairs.

(**SC)**

"Do you think she will come?"

Aria reached for the large silk flower on the vanity, pinning it into Freyda's hair.

"I don't know."

"You should not have invited her."

"Eric's happiness is very important to me. When he is in pain- so am I."

"Do you love him?" Aria attempted to sound casual, her fingers playing with strands of Freyda's hair.

"You've never asked that before." Freyda watched Aria avoid her in the mirror.

"I never thought I had too."

Aria finally caught Freyda's eyes.

"Very much so."

He's dangerous. You have seen this. Everything that we have built…." And then she said the thing Freyda had never dared mention, "He's toxic."

This struck a chord. Aria had never spoken of Eric like this.

Freyda turned, taking Aria's hands in her own. Kissing them she answered. "There is good in him. Kindness."

"He's careless. He has no foresight for the future. He can't see past that little girl. He has not changed."

"No, no one ever truly changes. But he has grown. He holds on to her the way we cling to one another. She's brought him humanity, for that she is part of this history."

Aria's fingers traced Freyda's face and then she did something that in 800 years together she had considered but never attempted. With Freyda's face in both hands, she leaned in and kissed her softly, "She is not part of my history, only you are. "

A knock sounded at the door, as someone called out, "Everyone is gathered. It's time."

Aria took Freyda's hand as she opened the door, "You don't have to do this. Don't bind yourself to him out of fear."

Freyda kissed Aria's forehead, "We are already bound. I'm not doing this out of fear. I'm doing it for love."

**(SC)**

Sookie's fingers toyed with the handle of the vehicle. Should she go in? Was she a coward because she couldn't face the inevitable? He would marry Freyda. Her not watching didn't make it any less real.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to rush you but do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't know yet."

A knock sounded on the window, peering out she could see Bill.

"You came?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You can still leave. No one would fault you. There is no need for you to watch this."

Sookie could sense that Bill didn't feel that she was strong enough to stomach it. And then she remembered the fight she had found at her kitchen table. She had decided to not give up, run like she had every time before when things were difficult. She remembered that Eric would need her, so she reached for the handle.

**(SC)**

Walking to the platform in the grand room, Freyda could feel sixty sets of eyes watching her every move. The only glance she wanted to catch was Eric's; finding him, she could see that he was focused on something in the crowd: Victor Madden.

Alarm bells sounded in Freyda's mind. What was he doing here? He was not invited. Freyda's sense of potential threat was immediate. Stepping on the platform, she tried to catch Aria's attention, directing her to Victor Madden. As the master of ceremonies began speaking, Freyda was still unable to catch Eric's eyes. She wondered deep down if she was making a mistake. Maybe she should have waited. Maybe she should have explained things first, let him come to her when he was ready. Was she prepared for the war that would begin between them?

As the master of ceremonies began, "We are here to witness the joining of the queen and Eric Northman. Freyda and Eric have agreed both verbally and by written covenant to ally their interests for a hundred years."

The formality between Eric and Freyda could have frozen the pacific. His eyes focused on the master of ceremonies, until she reached out and took his hand. There she found him. Her mind flashed through a thousand years of dreams and visions. She knew that she was doing the right thing. Yes, there would be a war between them but that suddenly didn't matter as much anymore.

"For a hundred years, they may not marry any other. They may not form an alliance with any other, unless that alliance is mutually agreed and witnessed. Each must pay the other a conjugal visit at least once a year. The welfare of Freyda's kingdom shall come second only to her own in Eric's sight. The welfare of Eric's holdings should come second only to his own in Freyda's sight."

The master of ceremonies reached for the bonding knife continuing, "Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five of Louisiana, Do you agree to this covenant?"

"I do."

"Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma, do you agree to this covenant?"

"I do."

The master of ceremonies took the bonding knife slicing both of their wrists, which bled into the chalice. Reaching for the cup, Eric quickly drank from the cup, half heartedly. Freyda reaching for the cup tried to again make eye contact with Eric but failed. After drinking, she handed the cup back to master of ceremonies and waited for the closing kiss.

Eric stepped forward when his eyes caught something behind her. For a moment Freyda thought to look but instantly knew what he saw. It was the girl. She had come. He held the woman's eyes for a moment, as a clear exchange happening between them. Freyda could feel the strain, it pulled at her with such force that she felt as if she was being hollowed out.

She leaned in reaching for his cheek, desperately wanting it to stop, when his miss read her intentions. Turning his face slightly he quickly caught her lips, gentle and fast. As suddenly as it had happened it was over.

The crowd erupted with clapping as the party and festivities started. As everyone left, gathering to watch the entertainment, Freyda was left on the platform greeting guests wishing to offer their felicitations.

"That was unexpected." Taking her hand, Russell attempted to kiss it when she quickly withdrew it.

"Russell, I don't remember inviting you."

"Must have slipped your mind with all your busy planning. I saw the girl here. That was a surprise."

"Enjoy yourself Russell." Turning to leave, he grabbed her arm hard. With everyone's focus elsewhere no one witnessed the silent struggle of power between them. At least two hundred years her senior, her strength was no match for his.

His nails dug into her arm, "Something is going on here. Something that maybe no one else is aware of. "

"Russell, you forget yourself."

Letting go of her arm, he continued, "A shame for you to waste your affections on Northman. He doesn't suit someone of your beauty… and position. You are hiding something."

Freyda could feel his slimy eyes watching her figure. "Russell, if I were to ask you to leave- would you?"

"No."

"If I were to order it?"

"Of course, Queen. But before I go, I offer you this now. A storm is coming- one that will change things forever. I can see that you love Northman. I caution you, do not waste your affections were they are not welcome. He is a weakness for you. Weaknesses have brought many to their knees, as he will, you. I can be a friend to you, a great friend," making his disgusting political and sexual intentions known.

"My husband is waiting."

"Don't be a fool Freyda." His voice was loud enough to draw some attention.

From across the room, Eric was searching for Sookie in the crowd when he felt a sensation: unsettling discomfort. For a moment, he thought of Sookie but then knew she was not the source. Without a blood bond he wouldn't feel something so subtle from her. Against his will he was already sensing Freyda.

Freyda lowered her voice, as to not add to the scene he seemed so eager to make, "Thank you for coming. Travel safe Russell."

**(SC)**

"Eric."

Sookie found his hand as he weaved through the crowd of people.

"Sookie," He motioned toward a door leading out into the gardens.

Once outside, he instantly lifted her, against the side of the building feverishly kissing her.

"Eric… Eric," She pushed his face from her own. "Stop people are watching."

"No one is watching."

"It isn't right. Not here."

"What are you doing here?" He was clearly elated to see her.

"I came to see you. Freyda asked me..."

"Freyda asked you?" Tension filled his voice.

"Yes, she came to the house. She asked me to come."

If Eric was not tense before, his whole body locked. How could Freyda cross such a line? What were her intentions?

"Sookie, lover- Go home. Wait for me there. I will come."

"Eric?" With Russell, leering nearby, Eric didn't want Sookie anywhere within miles of this place.

"Go. Pam will escort you."

"Is there something wrong Eric?"

"No lover. Please, go. I will come to you later."

**(SC)**

With the crowd gone, Freyda had retired to her own room. Enjoying the silence when the door slammed open, hitting the wall so hard that the room seemed to shake.

"Why was Russell Edgington here tonight?" Eric's voice echoed in anger.

Freyda could sense he was ready for a fight; desperate for her to give him an excuse to explode.

"I didn't invite him. I don't know why he was here," She tried calmly.

Her answer wasn't good enough for him. Boiling over with thoughts of her making arrangements with Russell to give Sookie to him, his hands were at her throat, slamming her against the wall.

"Do you have some arrangement with Russell? Do you plan to give Sookie to him?"

Freyda didn't try to struggle against him as held her there. She tried to stay calm, sending any feelings if serenity his way that she could muster.

"No. I do not have any arrangement with Russell."

"Stop trying to calm me. I can feel your efforts and all it is doing is pissing me off."

"Let go of my throat."

He did, dropping her to the floor a few inches in the process.

"I did not invite him here. He is nothing to me."

"What did he want?" His voice still echoing throughout the house.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Sookie is my concern. You will tell me anything he has said."

This rubbed Freyda's already raw nerves. Had he forgot himself? He was in her home. She had gone out on a considerably shaky limb to protect the girl. A girl, that without him meant nothing to her. The result of which only brought vultures like Victor Madden to her door step- waiting to pick at her carcass.

"I will do no such thing." Her voice laced with condescension.

"Why was Sookie here?"

"I invited her here for you. I thought you would want her here."

Eric thought she was lying. Her rationale didn't add up.

"You will tell me right now what Victor Madden has said to you."

"I will not." Freyda stood her ground.

"As your husband you will do as I say." Eric was clearly pulling from some archaic sense of marriage he still remembered from 1000 years ago. In this situation he had no such authority.

"As my husband?" Freyda's fury burned as hot as his now.

"When you are truly my husband we will discuss these matters further. But until then-" Freyda's comment was directed towards the fact that the two of them clearly did not have any trust built.

Eric's interpretation was completely different. Holding her arm, his hands grabbed the beading on her back that held together the dressing. Ripping it, beads went flying throughout the room. Freyda's dress fell around her waist exposing her breasts.

In shock, Freyda drew the material back up, attempting to cover herself.

"What are you doing?"

"You want me be your husband?"

He pushed her towards the bed, "I'm paying you my first visit."

With one arm she attempted to push back, as hard as possible. His match in age, she was able to throw him off balance for moments, as he stumbled backwards.

"Get away from me!"

Catching his balance, her push only further fueled his rage. He came after her again, throwing a chair out of the way. Hitting the wall, it seemed to burst into pieces.

"Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you married? Here I am," His voice shook the house.

Freyda threw the vanity and mirror down in his path, trying to deter him in his rage.

Moving it with his foot, he only replied, "Don't cower from me."

She looked at the door, calculating if she could reach it in time before he could get to her. She moved for it, but he had already sensed what she was doing. He stepped out in front of her.

Dropping her dress she left herself exposed as she made one last effort to fight back. With both hands she grabbed at the material of his shirt as he came towards her. Lifting him, she threw him at the adjacent wall. His body bounced off; part of the ceiling coming down around him.

As she lunged for the door, he called out, "Is that all you have deariest?" He reached out and caught her foot. Pulling her to the ground, he grabbed at her hair, pulling her hard towards the bed. With her free arm, she scratched at his skin, attempted to bite at his arm.

She hit the bed hard, trying to cover herself in a futile effort.

"Stop! Please Stop." She screamed, as he ripped at the rest of the dress. His mind consumed with images of Sookie being left alone for Victor Madden to prey on her. Blinded by his rage about the situation, his fear of losing Sookie, he hardly knew or understood what he was doing; until he heard her screams.

Coming out of the quick fog, he looked down at Freyda trying to cover herself on the bed. Blood streams poured down her face.

The door swung open, Aria, standing there, "You will leave here now or I will rip you limb from limb."

Eric turned to see Aria, clearly willing to carry out her threats.

"Aria, leave us."

"Freyda…"

"Aria, I am fine. Please leave us." This was more of an order than a request.

As the door shut, Freyda sat up, trying to collect herself, "I told you I would try to never use my pull with you again. But if you ever threaten me- you ever…" She couldn't even say the words, "I will bring you to your knees." Her voice still shook with emotion.

" We will not treat each other this way. What Victor Madden said to me were threats, to me! He tried to proposition me, and when it didn't work he threatened me. Not Sookie, me. It was none of your concern that is why I didn't tell you. I invited the girl because I thought you would want her here. I did it as a gesture that I meant what I had said about you being happy."

A wave of guilt had come over Eric. He had not acted so monstrously in centuries. "Freyda," He tried to approach her as if to say something. But what would he possibly say?

"Leave me."

Eric stood there, unwilling to go without some sort of apology being made first.

"I am fine. Leave me."


	9. In vain

**Hey everyone. So sorry I have been super busy applying to grad school. This update is way overdue. As for everyone who is mid- mini melt down over the Sookie/ Eric ship. I am still shipping them. However I didn't say that this fic was going to be pure fluff. I like to think that Sookie has a little backbone and Eric isn't a lost puppy following behind her. This fic is angst. Freyda isn't going anywhere and what makes it worse is the fact that she isn't some evil, easy to hate character. So if you don't like angst, don't read. Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. **

A dozen white roses wrapped in blood red paper sat displayed at Sookie's front door.

"Do you need anything else miss?"

The driver, waiting on the lawn seemed uneasy about leaving her alone.

Bending down to gather the flowers she was distracted for a moment, assuming they were from Eric.

"Miss?"

A thorn pricked her finger, causing her to wince, "Ouch!" Sucking the blood from finger, she answered, "No. I'll be fine. Thank you for everything."

"Are you sure Miss? I have instructions to stay for as long as you need me."

Opening her front door, she waved him off. "Really, I'll be fine. I appreciate it but I'm just going to go to bed."

Depositing the flowers next to the sink, the smile on her face quickly faded when she read the card:

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_A woman of your beauty shouldn't be left alone. If you ever need anything I'd be happy to assist._

_V. Madden_

"Who are the flowers from?"

Standing in the doorway, Sookie's excitement to see Eric was overshadowed by Victor. Holding out the card, she turned on the garbage disposal and began feeding the flowers to the blades as Eric read the card.

"I'll take care of this Sookie."

"You will?"

With her back turned she didn't make an effort to look at him.

"This is just a scare tactic."

"What did he mean by it Eric?"

"Nothing," running his hand down her back, he whispered into Sookie's ear, "These are childish threats. He would never come for you. Ever Victor isn't that short sided."

"Why wouldn't he? What's to stop him? We clearly aren't married."

"Sookie, stop."

"Stop telling the truth? Victor isn't going anywhere Eric and neither am I. The only one who seems to be leaving is you."

Becoming frustrated she snapped off the disposal and gathered the flowers in one hand. Side stepping Eric she tossed them in the garbage and continued, "We need to be realistic Eric. This is your wedding night. You shouldn't be here."

"This is where I belong."

"Then why doesn't it feel that way anymore? I feel like I'm this person I don't want to be. I feel like I'm this whiney child who keeps complaining about the same thing hoping for a different response."

"Sookie, I do not love her. I never will. Freyda and I could be married for a thousand years and it would never change how I feel about you. You are always going to get the same response."

"I don't have a thousand years. In fact, I don't even have a hundred."

"Sookie, what can I tell you to make you believe that this marriage will mean nothing to us?"

"Nothing- there nothing that you can say that will change the fact that you are married. I don't know if we can survive this. I don't want you to feel like we have to survive this. Eric, I'm not worried about Victor. I don't need you to protect me. I know you feel like you need to but you don't. I'm an adult. I survived long before you came along and I'll be here long after you're gone. "

"Where would I be going?"

"Oklahoma. I don't want you to stay out of some sense of obligation. I'm not saying that you don't love me. I know you do. I am saying that at some point love won't be enough and I don't want you to stay around because you feel like you have to."

"I don't have to do anything. I don't want to talk about Freyda. She doesn't matter to me. I have cared for anything the way I have for you Sookie."

"Something feels very wrong Eric. I don't feel like Freyda is something that either one of us can just forget. When she came to see me, she knew. She knew I could hear thoughts. She knows too much about us Eric. Something isn't right."

"Did she threaten you?"

"No. Worse, she wanted to be my friend. The way she spoke about you. She talked like she had known you for forever."

Looking at Eric she wanted to be strong enough to tell him to leave. Whatever sense of pride she still had left begged her to tell him to go and never come back. But what was the point? Why would she tell him to leave when all she ever wanted was for him to come home?

"I should tell you leave. Since you came through my front door all y'all have ever brought me is more misery."

Eric looked defeated and unsure how he could possibly respond.

"I'm not sure what I've ever been fighting for, other than a little peace. If you leave, I'll never find it."

Sookie walked out of the kitchen and towards the steps, placing her hands on the banister, she turned to him, "Are you coming?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Wanting you to stay has never been the issue Eric."

In the bedroom, she brushed her hair to the side, motioning for him to unzip her. His fingers were greedy, tugging at the dress.

"Slow… I'm not in any hurry."

Stepping out of the dress, she walked towards the bed.

"Take off your clothes and sit down."

Settling himself on the edge of the bed, his hand reached out to touch before he was stopped.

"No. Don't touch. We are going to play a little game."

"I don't like games."

Stepping out of his reach, she took off her bra, "Too bad. Close your eyes."

Reaching down, Sookie opened the drawer to her night stand and withdrew a scarf.

"I'm going to cover your eyes. I don't want you to touch me."

Eric murmured something incoherently as the heat from her body hung in the air around him.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I've had a lot time to think lately. I know you've been with many women. I want to be the only woman you'll ever think about."

When Eric tried to speak Sookie covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't speak. You're not in control. I want you to know what it feels like to never be in control of what happens to you- to be helpless. If you don't do as I say, I'll ask you to leave and neither of us will get what we want."

Dropping her hand from his mouth she picked up his hands and placed them behind him on the bed.

"Don't move them, please."

Eric hadn't ever had a woman direct him like this. Being controlled, sexually by a woman was an entirely new experience. He didn't know if he was turned on or annoyed. But she had yet to even touch him and he was already excited.

Leaning into his face, Sookie's mouth hovered over his skin, knowing that he could feel the heat from her mouth breathing on him, the smell of her skin lingering in his senses. Lips brushed against his earlobe, "Desire is terrible, when you can't have what you want. It's like loving someone who technically isn't yours. "

Her teeth ran over his bottom lip, as her fingers skimmed his stomach and then took him into her hand. Eric's mouth dropped open, his fangs extending as he hardened. Watching his apparent desire, her hands disappointed as they moved away from where he really wanted them.

"Nothing is worse," her nails scrapped down his chest and abdomen till they reached his tights, "than getting what you want."

Kneeling before him she breathed, hot air on his erection. Eric's hips twitched forward in an uncontrollable response. Pausing for a moment Sookie watched him strain for a seconds more, before taking him into her mouth.

"Sookie..." his tone was a warning, promising that he was ready to be done with her game.

Eric mouth had twisted as he tried to restrain his hands- his thigh muscles tightening.

As soon as she had started she stopped and then continued, "Then it's taken away."

Rising off her knees, she leaned forward allowing her nipples to move across Eric's mouth.

"It makes you irrational."

"Sookie, that's enough." Eric voice was raw; a warning that he was physically meeting his tolerance level and mentally didn't like being taunted like a child.

Removing her last undergarment, Sookie slid herself onto Eric's leg. Leaving a wet trail behind her. Moving her hips side to side, she watched the muscles in his forearms twitch.

"You do things you told yourself you'd never do."

Spreading her legs wider, she continued rocking back and forth on his leg- letting him know just how aroused she was. As her teeth slid along his jaw line she stopped when she saw his hands instinctively leave the bed.

"Ah- Stop. Remember what I said Eric. I'll ask you to leave."

His hands hung mid air.

Leaning fully against him now, her breasts rubbed against his chest as she leaned into his ear, licking his earlobe. "You forget what you once wanted- who you are."

Before Sookie could finish Eric's hands were on her hips, lifting her fully on top of him. Moaning as he entered her, she collected herself long enough to press her hands down on his thighs, stopping his thrusts.

Removing his blind fold, they sat in silence for moments- neither saying a word.

"Say it," she breathed.

"I love you."

"I know you do. Tell me what I want to hear."

Eric could sense she wanted some conformation that she had some control of their situation but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He wouldn't lie to her.

"I won't leave you until you request it."

Moving her hips in response, they held that connection- eyes' searching the other's as their pace quickened. Coming close to finishing, Sookie leaned forward, grabbing the back of Eric's neck, "You'll be the death of me. But I'll let you have me."

With that his body responded stiffening, before he could control himself started to come taking her with him.

Finished, both huddled together on the edge of the bed dripping in sweat. Cradling her body, that too was the first time that he sensed what she seemed to already know. Something was coming, something that he couldn't stop.

"Let's go to bed."

As he lay there and watched her sleep he thought of her comment. Hadn't she always been his? Hadn't he always been Sookie's? For the first time ever Eric truly felt as if he weren't free. As long as Sookie lived, he would never be autonomous. He would always revolve around her, like magnets in tandem.


End file.
